


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Reckless_Raider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Big family, Cautious Harry, Cute Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Raider/pseuds/Reckless_Raider
Summary: A tired Harry packs up and leaves everything he knew behind well except his four month old Godson and adopted son Teddy, after all why would he want to remain in a world that he had mainly bad memories in. Who knows what a new start could bring for himDisclaimer, characters are not my own





	1. Chapter 1

The war ended after he had finally vanquished Voldemort, but his life got no easier. The hospital became a regular occurrence in Harry's life thanks to an unknown spell that had been shot at him by Voldemort before the man died. Turned out that spell was actually a dark curse made to slowly kill the one it was cast on, so Harry's life started going down hill even after the curse just up and vanished leaving Harry as healthy as can be one day.

Other than the fact he was slowly dying from the inside the Weasley family seemed adiment that he was to get back together with Ginny and marry her as soon as possible, Harry couldn't bring himself to do so. He would only be fooling himself and her. The war had opened his eyes to a number of different things about himself and one such revelation was that well he did not like females in the romantic sense. Not that, that seemed to deter the Weasley's in the slightest rather they simply claimed he was dillusional and would soon come to his senses.

McGonagall as much as he appreciated and admired the woman seemed intent on making him the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor which Harry knew would never happen, he couldn't deal with the feeling of being trapped that it would bring after so long of having decisions made for him and living with the Dursley's he had a need to live how he wanted and that was freely without restrictions and duties to deal with daily. His life had made it impossible to work like others in the sense that others were comfortable remaining the same for many years. Harry felt the need to move around do different things live life differently.

Expectations were heaped upon him daily, he was expected to act a certain way, expected to be someone he wasn't, do things he didn't want to do nor felt comfortable doing. The amount of balls and functions he was forced to attend was awful. It seemed in the whole mess that was now his life only one person seemed to understand how he was feeling and why he was so annoyed constantly.

That person was none other than Luna Lovegood, an extraordinary woman a sister to him and well she just knew when he was low and needed someone to talk too, it seemed to Harry like she was the only person he could trust fully she knew when to say something reassuring or when she just needed to sit and listen while Harry vented about things.

It was Luna that predicted the soon to come change in Harry's life at first he hadn't believed her not because he thought she was crazy but because at this point it seemed unlikely that his life would change in the way that she claimed that it would. But surely enough as soon as the curse that was killing him vanished he began to believe. When Harry asked for specifics all she would do was smile mysteriously before changing the subject entirely.

Then the day came, he woke up to find the Hallows on his bed two of which he had destroyed yet there they were, the second he picked up the wand two things happened, first a large surge of power shot towards him momentarily knocking him out and secondly a being appeared in his room, the being was inhuman, like a dementor without the soul sucking and coldness simply in appearance. The being claimed to be Death and with the Hallow's having just showed up after around a year. Well how could Harry claim differently.

Death had stayed for a while just speaking to Harry explaining a number of different things that Harry would need to know such as the fact that he was now the Master of Death wether he wanted to be or not it was the Hallows that had decided to grant Harry the title. Along with the title Death had proclaimed that Harry would now be immortal and once he reached twenty five he would stop aging entirely something that did not make Harry happy, the entity thought of course that granting one other the same immortality when Harry found his life partner would make it slightly better, well at the minute it made it worse. There were a number of other points and details that Death went on to explain and by the end Harry felt like his head was about to combust with the amount of information he now retained.

Harry despite knowing he could leave his old life behind and start fresh somewhere new decided to stay, almost immediately he regretted that same decision, no one seemed to understand the fact that he himself needed time and space to himself to mourn the deaths of loved ones from the war the only people he had left that he trusted were Luna, Neville and little Teddy his godson. But as time went on the more frustration Harry felt so when he was close to melting point Harry finally called upon Death and left his old life behind, with him he took all of his possessions and Teddy who he could not bare to leave behind of course Death had taken away the one year olds ability to perform magic Teddy would not be able to sustain it for himself so far away from the world his magic was connected to.

Finally free and able to start anew Harry created a life for himself and Teddy. Teddy who grew and aged with time while Harry remained the same. They had been left by Death in the early 1840's, it had been incredibly odd getting used to living in a new time at the beginning but, it made falsifying documents much easier which then helped them blend in much better. When Teddy looked physically looked older than Harry they switched roles up until the day that Teddy passed away. Harry was devastated when it happened but was glad he had been able to actually see his Godson grow up and become an extraordinary man. But he wasn't alone, Teddy had married and had at least five kids who were grown up and married with their own kids by now and so the Potter-Lupin family was slowly growing and Harry could live to watch over them. And slowly as time passed he began to love the world he now called home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly all was not good for Harry had to leave his family behind or suspicion would arise especially when World War One came around a lot more attention was being paid on the people meaning Harry's non ageing would be noticed sooner or later, he hated that he couldn't stay with his family so in 1916 he left and travelled the world for a while keeping a low profile as best he could. He stayed in Britain for a while when he began feeling nostalgic for the life he had left behind but he didn't regret the decision one bit. 

But now he was back in America for the first time in 96 years and it had changed so much since then everything was bigger and slightly more confusing to get around. What he had not expected was two weeks after being back to be surrounded by people dressed entirely in black and basically be arrested, he was put into a black car which had Harry rolling his eyes why was black the go to colour for all government vehicles why not red or something that wouldn't be expected.

That was the day Harry was introduced to SHIELD, or the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. A secret intelligence agency set on protecting the world from threats, they had been watching Harry for a while now apparently having gotten suspicious of pictures that look like the exact same person then seeing said person still alive and still unchanged, they were cool enough about it since Harry wasn't a threat to the world having been peacefully living on it for around 180 years or so. That was when Harry was drafted as an agent well unofficial agent he would just occasionally do some jobs that were too dangerous for other agents to complete. 

In 2010 when Harry was on vacation he found something very strange in the depths of the Caribbean Sea, a large living creature bigger than anything Harry had ever seen before and oddly enough it spoke in parseltongue, swimming along the length he eventually came to find the head of the creature its eye bigger than Harry himself and in its mouth was the end of its body, Harry had just accidentally found Jörmungandr, the world serpent from Norse Mythology which then lead him to believe it wasn't so much a myth in this world it also explained the parseltongue. It seemed surprised to see Harry staring directly at it 

"You poor thing, you must be freezing cold" Harry said glad the bubblehead charm allowed him to speak properly 

~No one has seen me before~ the poor thing said sounding miserable Harry huffed 

~No one has cared to look before, now how about we get you warmed up can you shrink at all?~ Harry questioned 

~I have been forbidden by the All Father in his attempt to prevent Ragnarok~ the poor serpent said Harry frowned 

~Well the All Father is not here is he, so lets get you warmed up~ Harry replied and he had never seen something shrink so fast nor curl around him so fast obviously the poor dear had been alone and cold for far too long, from then on Harry had a permanent fixture in his life that protected him fiercely. Another shock came to him a few months down the line when Death itself had brought Harry a visitor, the Goddess of Death Hela who was no more than a child still slowly but surely Odin was making his way to the top of Harry's shit list and that took a lot. But Harry failed to not grow fond of Hela and ended up adding a new addition to his family. 

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Hela came to him asking for her other brothers Fenrir and Sleipnir, so without further adieu Harry also had in his company a world eating wolf and eight legged horse both whom had shrunk to a more manageable house friendly size to Harry's relief and without meaning too he had adopted all four of the children for that was what they were adding them to the Potter-Lupin family not that they seemed upset about that. 

In 2012 everything went tits up Harry had been called in by Nick to join a team of heroes meaning he had to leave the kids alone for a few weeks something he hadn't done after officially adopting them which had his nerves wrecked a little never mind the threat of an alien invasion which was swiftly taken care of and the mad man in charge of the incident apprehended, Harry hadn't seen the culprit having been to interested in going back home. 

Only there was an additional guest in his home. Sitting waiting for him, Hela had apparently let him in as the man had said he knew Harry taking one glance at the man Harry felt his breath catch he was looking at an exact replica of Teddy when he had been around thirty, the man smiled widely 

"Great Grandpa, it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Fred Potter-Lupin and well my Grandpa Charles sent me here with a message" the man said sheepishly, well Harry knew he was in for trouble if Charles was still alive that man had the memory of an elephant never forgets anything or any one

"Alright go on" Harry said resigned as he sat Hela climbing onto his lap 

"Well he says that your a stupid senile old man that needs to get your arse back to the house before he comes here himself and drags you there, he wants no excuses. You have six generations of family to meet and he will not have them not knowing you a minute longer" Fred said in an amused tone Harry sighed and looked at Hela

"Go get your brothers, we're going out" Harry told her gently and she happily ran off Fred watched her run off curiously 

"Your daughter?" Fred asked 

"Adopted Daughter, your great aunt now i suppose" Harry laughed Fred looked amused still 

"And that's not a weird thought at all" he stated just as the four came running back in 

"Kids, meet your great, great something nephew Fred Potter-Lupin, Fred these are Hela Potter-Lupin- Lokidottir, Sleipnir Potter-Lupin-Lokison, Fenrir Potter-Lupin-Lokison and Jörmungandr Potter-Lupin-Lokison we call him Jor for short" Harry introduced aside from looking a little shocked Fred was smiling widely as he looked at them before hugging them all happily. Soon they were on their way for a meeting Harry was dreading, Charles was going to shoot him or something. 


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to get to the house which looked the same except being a lot bigger than he remembered also the house opposite his looked to have people living in it now going by the kids running around outside that was good to see Fred marched him straight through the house until they came to a room that almost beat the Great Hall in size filled with an assortment of couches, recliners, beanbags and other seats filling the walls were old and new photos as well as the magical portraits Harry had brought along with him they seemed to be dormant right now thanks to the lack of Harry's magic the past 96 years. The room was filled with people old and young who all slowly fell silent when Harry entered with a young girl in his arms, who in turn had a black wolf in his, a snake coiled around his torso and an eight legged horse trotting along beside him. 

"A so the fool returns" a familiar but aged voice snapped Harry winced and looked in the direction the voice came from and sitting on the chair closest to the fireplace was Charles the last of his family he had seen grow up and marry beside him sat his wife Margret who was smiling gently as she patted Charles hand 

"Charles" Harry said with a smile on his face as he looked over the healthy looking man 

"Oh don't you Charles me great grandpa, you just left, no letters, no pictures, no nothing. We only found out you we're back in America because of the news about the Avengers" Charles growled irritated Harry sighed 

"You know why I did what I did Charles I wanted to keep you safe" Harry told the man who stood and made his way over gently but firmly taking Harry by the shoulders 

"I don't care, we're safer with you here. We don't care that you don't age or die, in fact we love that because we get to live with you in our lives. You are the backbone of this family, the one that holds it all together and now there is six generations almost seven  that have grown up without your steady guidance, your amazing stories of before you moved here and your subsequent years. Generations that never got to know you besides the stories me and Margret told" Charles said Harry sniffled as his emotions rose 

"You don't care" Harry said 

"NO!" was the very serious declaration from the entire clan of Potter-Lupins Harry laughed and with a joyous grin hugged Charles tightly getting a laugh in return 

"Then i won't leave again, you'll never get rid of me now" Harry said getting cheers from everyone. Slowly everyone began introducing themselves as Harry introduced his new kids there great aunt and uncles to their amusement and so Harry was forced to go back to his apartment pack his things and move back home, his room had been moved to the top floor but it was just as he remembered it pictures of those he loved from his old world and those from this world and well he had plenty more to add to it now, the kids all got their own rooms to their delight as Harry just had enough room for them to share one in his apartment so they happily went to plan what they wanted their rooms to look like, thankfully they had the all speak of all Aesir making it so everyone else would be able to understand them. 

"Great Grandpa, can i talk to you" a shy hesitant voice said poking her head into the room little Andromeda, Harry had been delighted that they had kept the name traditions that Teddy and Harry had begun using the themes of the Potter family and Black family 

"Of course you can darling, come on in" Harry said patting the bed beside him as he tucked the photo album Hagrid had gave to him in his first year of Hogwarts, Andromeda despite being almost thirteen climbed onto his lap and curled into him which had Harry hugging her close 

"I'm scared, grandpa" Andromeda said shakily 

"Why whats wrong?" Harry questioned worried he was surprised she had come to him what with barely knowing him yet but he felt touched by it that she trusted him so readily 

"I can do things, odd things that others can't with fire" she said quietly like she didn't want to be overheard Harry was surprised had his family integrated enough in this world to have the mutant gene now, well with the magic that while dormant still ran in the families blood he wouldn't be surprised if it had adapted to the oddity of this world instead 

"That's amazing, there's no need to be scared about that. It's a gift. What about the others has anyone else got abilities?" Harry asked still slightly amazed 

"I think so, i'm not sure though, will people be scared of me?" she asked worried 

"If they are it's because they are jealous of what you have. Never let anyone think that their actions bother or annoy you, that will only give them ammunition to act more horrid towards you. Remember you have a big family a close family that will do anything to protect each other and you" Harry told her, she beamed up at him and kissed his cheek 

"Thank you, you know Grandpa Charles was right, we are better with you here again" she said before she skipped happily out of the room and well Harry felt like he had never left the ever growing family. Slowly over the day a few different family members came to him for advice even those who had married into the family it filled Harry with joy. He had even surprised everyone with a home cooked meal that had everyone enjoying each others company laughing, talking asking Harry about his troubles, getting to know Hela, Fenrir, Jor and Sleipnir. Harry couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. 

Well just after dinner they had an unexpected visitor, a man wearing a black and red suit and loaded with weapons suddenly appeared in the sitting room and glanced around somehow despite the mask Harry got the inclination that the man was gaping 

"Wrong house, very wrong house. Uh wait how is this possible, I've never even been here in order to teleport here" the man said seemingly speaking to himself 

"Uh mister who are you?" Arcturus questioned making the man spin round to find the owner of the voice 

"Deadpool's the name kid don't wear it out" the man said with a cocky smirk Harry sent a stinging hex at him getting a yelp "Who?" he asked looking around widely 

"Well since you intruded you may as well sit down and join us for a while" Harry stated everyone else nodding along if anyone could get through the wards even in their weakened stated through teleportation they were more than welcome to stay

"Well don't mind if i do, the names actually Wade. Wade Wilson. This is one big gathering. Special occasion?" Wade asked 

"Sort of, Great Grandpa Harry just got home after a long time away. Also its not a gathering we all live here. We're a very close family. Tea dear?" Margret asked smiling at the man who seemed like a misunderstood lonely person 

"Please, and great grandpa that's cool" Wade said 

"Well we call him great grandpa he's really a great great great something grandpa its just easier for us" Capella stated smartly 

"Geez, make me sound old why don't you Capella" Harry sighed offended which had Wade looking over at him startled 

"Dude you're like twenty" Wade choked astonished 

"Immortality will do that to a person" Harry stated 

"Hey well at least your not fugly like me" Wade said 

"How so?" Harry asked and that had Wade for the first time telling his story, the true full story of his life and what had happened to him because something about this immortal man made him feel like he was at home with his own mother, safe and protected. Harry listened to the story sadly no one should have to endure that sort of torture ever 

"Don't worry. Magic is my forte and I am sure I can make something to help you. If you want to stay that is" Harry said, it seemed he had a habit of picking up and adopting strays and well Wade was more than happy to stay in a place where he felt welcome by everyone unlike in Xavier's where a bunch of people thought he was annoying and stupid. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't surprised when the next morning was just as active and busy as the day he arrived after all a big family like this all living together was bound to be organised chaos, the younger kids were all herded into cars to be taken to school while those able to drive went their own ways and a majority of the adults all went to work, which left the house rather empty, however it did give Harry the time to restrengthen the wards and bring magic back to the house. 

"And just where have you been lad?" Gregory Malfoy-Potter (and hadn't that been a surprise when Harry had discovered the portrait) questioned so Harry found himself explaining to the portraits about his leaving and obviously they all looked at him like he was an idiot, sometimes he didn't blame them, they were delighted when he went on to inform them that he would not be leaving like that again and he had brought more additions to the ever growing family, it was around that time Wade finally decided to wake up for the day and he walked down sans suit which was a surprise to find Harry talking to the portraits 

"Uh why are you talking to paintings?" Wade asked confused maybe he wasn't the only crazy one here, Harry laughed when Wades eyes widened as Gregory began to rant and scold the man for calling him a painting, Harry did manage to calm the man that reminded him so much of Lucius down before he blew a fuse over a small mistake, he lead Wade away to get the man something to eat. 

"So, how come the portraits can talk and move?" Wade found himself asking Harry smiled and began to explain where he came from and his choice to move away, through it all Wade listened silently as he ate the food Harry had prepared for him, to Wade it was like something out of a story but the shadows in the mans eyes told of the truth behind the words, the man before him was of another world like this one and Mastered Death itself only to feel threatened enough to move planets for the safety of his son, in Wades eyes Harry had done no wrong and was well entitled to the choice that he made for a life like that had been unfair for the man. The same man that was kind enough to offer him a place to stay, to heal the damage the Weapon X program had done to him. Wade would do anything to protect this man and his family. 

"Now, come on i have a potion to prepare and will be needing some of your help" Harry said referring to the potion needed to heal Wade of his scars, not that the man should be ashamed of them after all Harry had more than his fair share thanks to his abusive upbringing and many life or death situations, which to begin with he had been ashamed of until he realised that they helped shape him into the man he is now, they showed he survived through the worst life threw at him, so really Wade should wear his scars like a medal but Harry wouldn't deny the man his request to remove them either. 

The minute Harry stepped into the potion room with Wade he was subjected to a harsh glare from none other than Severus Snape who had demanded Harry bring him along so he could keep an eye on him, it had been with fondly rolled eyes that Harry had complied with the mans request having long made up from both their behaviours while Harry had been in school 

"So the dunderhead returns" Snape drawled sarcastically 

"Aww Sev, i know you missed me" Harry teased which earned him an exasperated eye roll from the dour potions master, Harry simply got started on the potion, exchanging quips with both Wade and Severus, thankfully the pair got on surprisingly well which was good, as everyone began to trickle back home they all came to see Harry which just had him beaming in delight, apparently Hela, Jor, Fenrir and Sleipnir had all been enrolled in school as his three non-human kids could apparently take a human form but chose not to with him as they didn't want to have to go to school with no-one they knew. Which Harry understood but now they had people, no they had family to go with. It delighted him that they were fitting in with his family so well.

"PAPA!" was all the warning Harry got before his arms were filled with his four children who talked over each other excitedly talking about their days at school 

"Okay, okay. One at a time" Harry said amused and they began to take it in turns to tell him about their days, Wade listening from where he was sitting, he was amazed for he had never seen anyone as good with kids as Harry seemed to be the man was a natural 

"I'm glad you all had fun and made friends, now I'm sure you've got some homework to do, so go do that then we'll have some dinner. How does that sound?" Harry asked 

"Great" they all replied before racing off to do their homework with no complaints apparently they enjoyed school that much. Finally the potion was finished so Harry let it cool before placing it in a vial, stoppering it and handing it to Wade, 

"Now, this can only be taken before bed, as it works you will end up sleeping all of tomorrow because of the severity of your scarring this is to prevent you from feeling any pain as new skin grows and the old skin is removed, and for the next few days even with your advanced healing you will be itchy which is what the special cream is for, you shouldn't scratch the skin or the healing process might go wrong and leave a scar which you don't want. So do try and take it easy. Or i can give you a second potion that will have you sleep until the healing process is finished. It is up to you" Harry stated to the man 

"I don't trust my self so I'll take that second potion" Wade replied and took the two potions from Harry, going to leave them on his bedside table before joining everyone for dinner which was amazing. It was also a rather loud event as everyone was talking to someone telling everyone about their day, Wade hadn't ever seen a family this close before and never this amount of people living together that are related that is, since there were boarding schools and Xavier's but this home was all family not just students. Logan and Cable were probably wondering where he was but at the minute Wade could not care less as he soaked up the feeling of family and belonging, and soon he would look like an ordinary guy again no more hiding behind masks or hoods when he needed to go out, no more people staring at him in pity. 

"How have you all managed to stay this close, most well all families are never this close no matter the size?" Wade couldn't help but ask 

"It's all Harry, without him I don't think we would have, even just the stories that were told of him when he was gone for ninety odd years was enough. There's just something about him that keeps us all together. It was hard getting used to life without him living beside us but well we managed somehow and we've got him back now" Margret answered a small smile on her face as she watched her great grandpa tell the younger kids one of his stories, she loved that he was back she had missed him despite having only married into the family but she didn't regret it in fact she loved being a part of the Lupin-Potter family. 

The next few days passed in pretty much the same fashion with Harry adding a little more magic to the home each day, he was rather surprised when magical creatures began to show up without explanation, even the lake had some new additions, well he soon found out the reason apparently these creatures were becoming extinct on his old planet due to the ministry hunting them down and killing them, he had been shocked to see both selkies and their cousins the sirens in the lake, he didn't think they could co-exist but they could in fact they seemed more than delighted to be brought back together. Thankfully they all swore a pact to not harm anyone before being transported by Death to Harry's home, they were unable to leave the wards of the property making Harry more than glad he had purchased a large stretch of land that included its own forest since it was private property and couldn't be chopped down giving the centaurs and some other forest dwelling creatures a place to feel comfortable. Harry's family took well to the additions which he was glad off even Wade seemed delighted with the additions amusing Harry, the man looked, well handsome without his scars no doubt he would be able to charm anyone with those looks (not that Harry hadn't seen the looks Wade and Lyra were sharing). 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long until life once more came knocking, in the form of one Nick Fury who had somehow discovered his new/old address rather quickly, Harry let the man into the house knowing he could trust the man both from working with him and the fact the wards had let him through, 

"Director what can I do for you?" Harry asked as he lead the man to the sitting room, unluckily it was the weekend meaning that the whole clan was at home, not unlucky for Harry but for Nick who would no doubt be hounded with questions from the younger ones due to the eyepatch. It would be rather amusing to witness 

"We have a small dilema and well your the only one i can think of that might be able to take this on. The God behind the alien attack Loki has been returned to Earth, his punishment is to apparently spend five years here to learn our ways and hopefully change his views by Odin" Nick explained Harry paused at hearing his children's biological parents name. 

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?" Harry questioned hesitantly 

"Well, Loki is rather High maintenance. None of the other Avengers trust him enough to be his handler. Tony wants him nowhere near the Tower until he can trust the man so you're my last hope really" Nick said 

"What about Phil? Doesn't he usually handle people?" Harry asked looking at Nick intently the man sighed 

"Usually yes, but he is currently the handler of the other Avengers and trust me that is extremely trying. No one else wants anything to do with Loki" Nick sighed rubbing his head 

"Well, we have more than enough room here, plus his kids will no doubt be glad to see him after so long. Bring him here whenever" Harry told the man who suddenly looked sheepish "He's outside isn't he?" he added as he realised what the look was for Nick simply chuckled nervously 

"Margret, darling. Nick here has a guest waiting outside would you mind fetching him. Loki will be staying with us for an undetermined time" Harry said looking at the woman who simply smiled and stood 

"Of course Great Grandpa. I'll find an empty room for him once I do" the woman smiled before kissing Harry's cheek and walking out of the room, Harry saw the shock on Nick's face and smiled gently 

"Ah yes, let me introduce you to my family, there are too many to name but Charles, Margret's husband was the last of my great, great grandchildren that i saw grow up and marry before i left America to avoid suspicion because of the first World War since then the family has grown significantly" Harry chuckled 

"I didn't know you had children" Nick commented the shock clear in his voice

"Ah well, i blood adopted my Godson who lost his parents in a war and made him my own son, making my family the Potter-Lupin family couldn't bare to let Teddy loose his birth families name" Harry explained 

"More like clan, no family is this big" Bella (short for Bellatrix, which had been a shock since she even slightly resembled the mad Black, Tonks Black blood at work no doubt) snorted getting cheers in response, Harry simply shook his head fondly 

"Clan does seem more apt" Nick commented getting a snort from Harry. 

"Yes, it seems so" the man admitted Nick was corralled into staying for tea by Charles who wanted to know more about the man that had hired his Great Grandfather. Nick did seem to even want to refuse the offer shockingly enough.

When Margaret returned with Loki trailing behind her Harry stood to welcome the God into his home, only to find himself freezing slightly at the sight of the man, apparently his magic too liked what they were seeing as it seemed to surge to the tips of his fingers flexing around him like it wanted to grab the other man, Loki certainly was a handsome person, Hela was the first of the mans biological children to see him and she gasped as did Loki upon spotting her 

"Daddy" the little girl said hesitantly, Loki glanced around the room seeming to relax a little at the non hostile environment 

"Hello sweetheart, how are you all here?" the man asked as he was knocked over by four enthusiastic children who began speaking at once 

"Now children, one at a time, your going to overwhelm your poor father" Harry chuckled lifting Sleipnir and Jor off the God who glanced curiously at him 

"Papa, brought us here, he brought us all together, he doesn't like Grandpa very much" Fenrir siad conspiritaly making Harry scoff 

"Who in their right mind would like a man that chains up one grandson, banishes another to the unforgiving ocean's of Midgard or uses another as his personal steed nevermind making his granddaughter take over the position of Goddess of Death so early in life. If I ever see Odin he'll wish he were dead" Harry hissed eyes narrowed 

"You brought my children together again, for that you have my eternal gratitude" Loki said bowing his head 

"None of that now, i only ask that you do not take them from me, I do so love them as though they are my own" Harry said hesitantly 

"I would never, you have been a constant figure in their lives while i have been with them very little thanks to Odin, I trust you" Loki said and if that didn't throw Harry for a loop, the man barely knew him yet trusted him based on how he had treated his children strange 

"Well then, welcome to my home Loki of Asgard, there are many rooms untaken you can have whichever one you choose as you will be staying with us for a while" he said as Hela and Fenrir hugged his legs whilst still holding onto Loki, strangely they had made that work for them 

"Thank you, for your hospitality" Loki said bowing his head in respect to his host who had taken him in with little question even having fought against him before, the human was not like any other human that he had come across yet and it was a rather refreshing change 

"Well, with that sorted I will take my leave. Do expect visits from your other team mates. Thank you also for doing this" Nick said as he stood from his seat 

"Honestly NIck, its fine, I do seem to have a habit of picking up stray's though so don't bring me any more please" Harry replied grinning getting a laugh from the other man as he left. 


End file.
